New York Yankees all-time roster
The following is a list of players, both past and current, who appeared at least in one game for the 'New York Yankees' franchise. The name of each player is followed by the position they primarily played with the Yankees – which may be different from the position they primarily played during their career – and then by their years with the team, and finally by any major awards won while with the Yankees. Players currently with the team are listed in '''bold'. A name listed in italics indicates that the individual never played for any other major league team; otherwise, a year in italics indicates that the Yankees were either the first or last major league team for which the person played. If there is only a single year listed in italics, it is followed by a note indicating whether the Yankees were their first or last major league team. Baltimore Orioles (1901-02) *Roger Bresnahan, C-3B, 1901–02 *Jack Dunn, 3B, 1901 *Joe Kelley, CF, 1902 *Joe McGinnity, P, 1901–02 *John McGraw, 3B, 1901–02 *Wilbert Robinson, C, 1901-''02'' *Jimmy Sheckard, CF, 1902 New York Yankees Note: The Yankees were known as the Highlanders from 1903-1912. A *Jim Abbott, P, 1993–94 *Bobby Abreu, RF, 2006–08 *Juan Acevedo, P, 2003 *Luis Aguayo, 1B-3B, 1988 *Jack Aker, P, 1969–72 *Mike Aldrete, 1B, 1996 *Doyle Alexander, P, 1976, 1982–83 *Bernie Allen, 2B, 1973 *Johnny Allen, P, 1932-35 *Neil Allen, P, 1985 *Carlos Almanzar, P, 2001 *Sandy Alomar, Sr., 2B, 1974–76 *Felipe Alou, 1B-RF, 1971–73 *Matty Alou, RF-1B, 1973 *Rubén Amaro, Sr., SS, 1966–68 *Jason Anderson, P, 2005 *Rick Anderson, P, 1979]] *Ivy Andrews, P, 1931-31, 1937 *Pete Appleton, P, 1933 *Rugger Ardizoia, P, 1947 *Alex Arias, 2B, 2002 *Brad Arnsberg, P, 1986–87 *Luis Arroyo, P, 1960–63 *Paul Assenmacher, P, 1993 *Jimmy Austin, 3B, 1909-10 *Oscar Azócar, LF, 1990 (first) ---- B *Stan Bahnsen, P, 1966, 1968–71 *Frank "Home Run" Baker β, 3B, 1916–19, 1921-''22'' *Frank W. Baker, SS, 1970-71 *Steve Balboni, DH-1B, 1981-83, 1989–90 *Scott Bankhead, P, 1995 *Willie Banks, P, 1997–98 *Steve Barber, P, 1967–68 *Jesse Barfield, RF, 1989-''92'' *Cy Barger, P, 1906-07 *Chris Basak, 3B, 2007 *Hank Bauer, RF, 1948-59 *Don Baylor, DH, 1983–85 *T.J. Beam, P, 2006 *Colter Bean, P, 2005-07 *Jim Beattie, P, 1978–79 *Fred Beene, 1972–74 *Joe Beggs, 1938 *Mark Bellhorn, 2B, 2005 *Clay Bellinger, 3B-CF, 1999-01 *Juan Beníquez, CF, 1979 *Armando Benítez, P, 2003 *Lou Berberet, C, 1954-55 *Dave Bergman, 1B, 1975, 1977 *Dale Berra, SS-3B, 1985–86 *Yogi Berra β, C, 1946-63; MVP 1951, 1954-55 *Wilson Betemit, 1B-SS, 2007–08 *Bill Bevens, P, 1944–47 *Doug Bird, P, 1980–81 *Ewell Blackwell, P, 1952–53 *Paul Blair, CF, 1977–80 *Johnny Blanchard, C, 1955, 1959–65 *Curt Blefary, RF, 1970–71 *Ron Blomberg, DH-1B-RF, 1969, 1971–76 *Mike Blowers, 1B-3B, 1989–91 *Ping Bodie, CF, 1919–21 *Wade Boggs β, 3B, 1993–97; 2 Gold Gloves *Bobby Bonds, RF-CF, 1975 *Ricky Bones, P, 1996 *Tiny Bonham, P, 1940–46 *Aaron Boone, 3B, 2003 *Frenchy Bordagaray, 3B, 1941 *Rich Bordi, P, 1985, 1987 *Joe Borowski, P, 1997–98 *Hank Borowy, P, 1942-45 *Babe Borton, 1B, 1913 *Daryl Boston, OF, 1994 *Clete Boyer, 3B, 1959–66 *Jim Bouton, P, 1962-68 *Scott Bradley, C, 1984–85 *Darren Bragg, OF, 2001 *Ralph Branca, P, 1954 *Garland Braxton, P, 1925–26 *Ken Brett, P, 1976 *Marshall Bridges, P, 1962–63 *Ed Brinkman, SS, 1975 *Chris Britton, P, 2007–08 *Tom Brookens, 3B, 1989 *Scott Brosius, 3B, 1998-''2001''; 1 Gold Glove, World Series MVP 1998 *Jim Brower, P, 2007 *Bobby Brown, OF, 1979–81 *Hal Brown, P, 1962 *Kevin Brown, P, 2004-2005 *Jumbo Brown, P, 1932–36 *Robert Brown, 3B, 1946–54 *Brian Bruney, P, 2006–09 *Jess Buckles, P, 1916 *Jay Buhner, CF, 1987–88 *Bill Burbach, P, 1969–71 *Lew Burdette, P, 1950 *Tim Burke, P, 1992 *George Burns, 1B, 1928–29 *Ray Burris, P, 1979 *Bullet Joe Bush, P, 1922–24 *Homer Bush, 2B, 1997–98, 2004–05 *Ralph Buxton, P, 1949 *Harry Byrd, P, 1954 *Sammy Byrd, OF, 1929–34 *Tommy Byrne, 1943, 1946–51, 1954–57 *Marty Bystrom, P, 1984–85 ---- C *Melky Cabrera, OF, 2005–09 *Greg Cadaret, P, 1989–92 *Miguel Cairo 2B, 2004, 2006–07 *Ray Caldwell, P, 1910–18 *Johnny Callison, RF, 1972–73 *Bert Campaneris, 2B-3B, 1983 *John Candelaria, P, 1988–89 *Robinson Canó, 2B, 2005-13 *José Canseco, DH, 2000 *Andy Carey, 3B, 1952-60 *Roy Carlyle, OF, 1926 *Ownie Carroll, P, 1930 *Chuck Cary, P, 1989–91 *Hugh Casey, P, 1939 *Bill Castro, P, 1981 *Danny Cater, 1B-3B, 1970–71 *Rick Cerone, C, 1980–94 *Bob Cerv, LF, 1951–56, 1960, 1961–62 *Shawn Chacón, P, 2005–06 *Joba Chamberlain, P, 2007–13 *Chris Chambliss, 1B, 1974–79, 1988 *Frank Chance β, 1B, 1913-''14'' *Spud Chandler, P, 1937–47; MVP 1943 *Darrin Chapin, P, 1991 *Ben Chapman, OF, 1930–36 *Hal Chase, 1B, 1905–13 *Jack Chesbro β, P, 1903–09 *Randy Choate, P, 2000–03 *Allie Clark, RF, 1947 *Jack Clark, 1B, 1988 *Tony Clark, 1B, 2004 *Horace Clarke, 2B, 1965–74 *Brandon Claussen, P, 1998-2003 *Ken Clay, P 1977-79 *Roger Clemens, P, 1999-2003, 2007; Cy Young 2001 *Pat Clements, P, 1987–88 *Tex Clevenger, P, 1961–62 *Lou Clinton, RF, 1966–67 *Tyler Clippard, P, 2007, 2016-17 *Jim Coates, P, 1956–62 *Rich Coggins, RF, 1975–76 *Rocky Colavito, RF, 1968 *King Cole, P, 1914–15 *Jerry Coleman, 2B, 1949–57 *Michael Coleman, OF, 2001 *Dave Collins, LF, 1982 *Joe Collins, 1B, 1948–57 *Rip Collins, P, 1920–21 *Robert Collins, C, 1944 *Frank Colman, OF, 1946–47 *Earle Combs, CF, 1924–35 *David Cone, P, 1995-2000 *José Contreras, P, 2003–04 *Dusty Cooke, OF, 1930–32 *Ron Coomer, 1B-3B, 2002 *Johnny Cooney, OF, 1944 *Don Cooper, P, 1985 *Guy Cooper, P, 1914–15 *Henry Cotto, OF, 1985–87 *Clint Courtney, C, 1951 *Billy Cowan, OF, 1969 *Joe Cowley, P, 1984–85 *Stan Coveleski β, P, 1928 (last) *Bobby Cox, 3B, 1968–69 *Lou Criger, C, 1910 *Bubba Crosby, RF-CF, 2004-2006 *Frankie Crosetti, 1932–48 *José Cruz, DH-OF, 1988 *Roy Cullenbine, 1B-OF, 1942 *Henry Cullop, OF, 1926 *Norman Cullop, P, 1916–17 *John Cumberland, P, 1968–70 *Chad Curtis, CF-RF, 1997-1999 ---- D *Babe Dahlgren, 1B, 1937–40 *Bud Daley, P, 1961–64 *Johnny Damon, CF, 2006-09 *Bert Daniels, P, 1910–13 *Chili Davis, DH, 1998–99 *George Davis, P, 1912 *Ron Davis, P, 1978–81 *Russ Davis, 3B, 1994–95 *Brian Dayett, OF, 1983–84 *Matt DeSalvo, P, 2007 *Al DeVormer, 1B-C, 1921–22 *Iván DeJesús, SS, 1986 *Wilson Delgado, SS, 2000 *David Dellucci, LF, 2003 *Jim Delsing, CF, 1949–50 *Joe DeMaestri, SS, 1960–61 *Rick Dempsey, C, 1973–76 *Bucky Dent, SS, 1977–82; World Series MVP 1978 *Jorge DePaula, P, 2003–05 *Jim Deshaies, P, 1984 *Orestes Destrade, 1B, 1987 *Bill Dickey, C, 1928–43, 1946 *Murry Dickson, P, 1958–59 *Joe DiGangi, C, 1933–41 *Joe DiMaggio, CF, 1936–42, 1946–51; MVP 1939, 1941, 1947 *Craig Dingman, P, 2000 *Art Ditmar, P, 1957–61 *Pat Dobson, P, 1973–75 *Cozy Dolan, 3B, 1911–12 *Atley Donald, P, 1938–45 *Bill Donovan, P, 1915–16 *Brian Dorsett, C, 1989–90 *Octavio Dotel, P, 2006 *Richard Dotson, P, 1988–89 *Al Downing, P, 1961–69 *Brian Doyle, 2B-SS, 1978–80 *Jack Doyle, IF, 1905 *Doug Drabek, P, 1986 *Joe Dugan, 3B, 1922–28 *Mariano Duncan, 2B, 1996–97 *Shelley Duncan, 1B, 2007–09 *Ryne Duren, P, 1958–61 *Leo Durocher, SS-2B, 1925, 1928–29 ---- E *Rawly Eastwick, P, 1978 *Robert Eenhoorn, 2B, 1994–96 *Dave Eiland, P, 1995 *Darrell Einertson, P, 2000 *Kid Elberfeld, SS, 1903–09 *Dock Ellis, P, 1976–77 *John Ellis, 1B, 1969–73 *Kevin Elster, SS, 1994–95 *Alan Embree, P, 2005 *Todd Erdos, P, 1998-2000 *Scott Erickson, P, 2006 *Álvaro Espinoza, SS, 1988–91 *Bobby Estalella, C, 2001 *Nick Etten, 1B, 1943–46 ---- F *Kyle Farnsworth, P, 2006–08 *Steve Farr, P, 1991–93 *Sal Fasano, C, 2006 *Tony Fernández, SS, 1995 *Mike Ferraro, 3B, 1974 *Wes Ferrell, P, 1938–39 *Chick Fewster, 2B, 1917–22 *Cecil Fielder, DH, 1996–97 *Mike Figga, C, 1997–99 *Ed Figueroa, P, 1976–80 *Happy Finneran, P, 1918 *Mike Fischlin, SS, 1986 *Ray Fisher, P, 1910–17 *Mike Fitzgerald, OF, 1911 *John Flaherty, C, 2003-2005 *Tim Foli, SS, 1984 *Ray Fontenot, P, 1983–84 *Barry Foote, C, 1981–82 *Ben Ford, P, 2000 *Whitey Ford, P, 1950, 1953–67 *Eddie Foster, 3B, 1910 *Tony Fossas, P, 1999 *Jack Fournier, 1B, 1918 *Andy Fox, 3B, 1996–97 *Wayne Franklin, P, 2005 *George Frazier, P, 1981–83 *Lonny Frey, 2B, 1947–48 *Bob Friend, P, 1966 ---- G *Mike Gallego, SS-2B, 1992–94 *Oscar Gamble, OF-DH, 1976, 1979-1984 *Dámaso García, 2B-SS, 1978–79 *Karim García, OF, 2002–03 *Billy Gardner, 2B, 1961–62 *Rob Gardner, P, 1970–71 *Joe Gedeon, 2B, 1919-17 *Lou Gehrig, 1B, 1923–39 *Bob Geren, C, 1988–91 *Jason Giambi, 1B-DH, 2002–08 *Jake Gibbs, C, 1962–71 *Paul Gibson, P, 1993–96 *Sam Gibson, P, 1930 *Charles Gipson, OF, 2003 *Joe Girardi, C, 1995-1999 *John Glenn, C, 1932–38 *Lefty Gómez β, P, 1930-42; Triple Crown 1934, 1937 *Alberto Gonzalez, SS, 2007–08, 2013 *Dwight Gooden, P, 1996–97, 2000 *Joe Gordon, 2B, 1938-43, 1946; MVP 1942 *Tom Gordon, P, 2004-2005 *Goose Gossage, P, 1978–83, 1989 *Alex Graman, P, 2004–05 *Wayne Granger, P, 1973 *Ted Gray, P, 1955 *Eli Grba, P, 1959–60 *Bobby Del Greco, CF, 1957–58 *Nick Green, SS, 2006 *Todd Greene, C, 2001 *Ken Griffey, Sr., LF-RF, 1982–86 *Bob Grim, P, 1954–58 *Burleigh Grimes, P, 1934 *Oscar Grimes, 3B, 1943–46 *Clark Griffith β, P, 1903–07 *Burleigh Grimes β, P, 1934 *Jason Grimsley, P, 1999-2000 *Lee Grissom, P, 1940 *Buddy Groom, P, 2005 *Lee Guetterman, P, 1988–92 *Ron Guidry, P, 1975–88; Cy Young 1978, 5 Gold Gloves *Aaron Guiel, RF, 2006 *Brad Gulden, 3B, 1979 *Don Gullett, P, 1977–78 *Bill Gullickson, P, 1987 *Randy Gumpert, P, 1946–48 *Larry Gura, P, 1974–75 ---- H *John Habyan, P, 1990–93 *Bump Hadley, P, 1936–40 *Kent Hadley, 1B, 1960 *Hinkey Haines, OF, 1923 *George Halas, RF, 1919 *Bob Hale, 1B, 1961 *Jimmie Hall, RF-CF, 1969 *Mel Hall, OF, 1989–92 *Brad Halsey, P, 2004 *Steve Hamilton, P, 1968 *Chris Hammond, P, 2003 *Ron Hansen, 3B-SS, 1970–71 *Jim Hardin, P, 1971 *Bubbles Hargrave, C, 1930 *Greg A. Harris, P, 1994 *Jim Ray Hart, 1B, 1973–74 *Buddy Hassett, 1B, 1942 *Ron Hassey, C, 1985–86 *Andy Hawkins, P, 1989–91 *Chicken Hawks, OF, 1921 *Charlie Hayes, 3B, 1992, 1996–97 *Fran Healy, C, 1976–78 *Mike Heath, C, 1978 *Neal Heaton, P, 1993 *Don Heffner, 2B, 1934–38 *Mike Hegan, 1B, 1964–67, 1973–74 *Fred Heimach, P, 1928–29 *Woodie Held, SS, 1954, 1957 *Charlie Hemphill, 2B, 1908–11 *Rickey Henderson, CF-LF, 1985–89 *Elrod Hendricks, C, 1976–77 *''Sean Henn, P, 2005–present *Tommy Henrich, RF, 1937–50 *Drew Henson, 3B, 2000, 2001–03 *Félix Heredia, P, 2003–04 *Leo Hernández, 3B, 1986 *Orlando Hernández, P, 1998-2002, 2004 *Xavier Hernandez, P, 1994 *Ed Herrmann, C, 1975 *Hugh High, OF, 1915–18 *Glenallen Hill, DH-LF, 2000 *Jess Hill, OF, 1935 *Oral Hildebrand, P, 1929–30 *Shawn Hillegas, P, 1992 *Sterling Hitchcock, P, 1992–95, 2001–03 *Myril Hoag, RF-LF, 1931–32, 1934–38 *Butch Hobson, DH-1B, 1982 *Chet Hoff, P 1911-13 *Danny Hoffman, OF, 1906–07 *Solly Hofman, CF, 1916 *Bill Holden, OF, 1913–14 *Al Holland, P, 1986–87 *Darren Holmes, P, 1998 *Ken Holtzman, P, 1976–78 *Rick Honeycutt, P, 1995 *Johnny Hopp, OF, 1950–52 *Elston Howard, C, 1955–67 *Steve Howe, P, 1991–96 *Jay Howell, P, 1982–84 *Dick Howser, 2B, 1967–68 *Waite Hoyt, P, 1921–30 *Rex Hudler, 2B, 1984–85 *Charles Hudson, P, 1987–88 *Keith Hughes, OF, 1987 *Philip Hughes'' β, P, 2007- *John Hummel, OF, 1918 *Billy Hunter, SS, 1955–56 *Catfish Hunter, P, 1975–79 ---- I *''Kei Igawa, P, 2007–present *Pete Incaviglia, LF, 1997 *Hideki Irabu, P, 1997–99 ---- J *Grant Jackson, P, 1976 *Reggie Jackson β, RF, 1977–81; World Series MVP 1977 *Dion James, OF, 1992–93, 1995–96 *Johnny James, P, 1958–61 *Stan Javier, CF-RF, 1984 *Jackie Jensen, LF-CF, ''1950-52 *Derek Jeter, SS, 1995-2014; RoY 1996, 3 Gold Gloves, World Series MVP 2000, All-Star MVP 2000 *Tommy John, P, 1979–82, 1986-''89'' *Billy Johnson, 3B, 1943, 1946–51 *Darrell Johnson, C, 1957–58 *Nick Johnson, 1B-DH, 2001-03 *Randy Johnson, P, 2005-2006 *Ruppert Jones, CF, 1980 *Sad Sam Jones, P, 1922–26 *Felix Jose, RF, 2000 *Aaron Judge, DH-RF, 2016-19 *David Justice, DH-LF, 2000–01; ALCS MVP 2000 ---- K *Jim Kaat, P, 1979–80 *Willie Keeler β, RF, 1903–09 *Pat Kelly, 2B, 1991–97 *Roberto Kelly,RF-LF, 1987–92, 2000 *Ian Kennedy, SP, 2007- *Jimmy Key, P, 1993–96 *Dave Kingman, DH, 1977 *Ron Kittle, DH, 1986–87 *Chuck Knoblauch, 2B-LF, 1998-2001 ---- L *Frank "Pot" LaPorte, 2B-3B, 1905-07, 1908–10 *Don Larsen, P, 1955–59; World Series MVP 1956 *Matt Lawton, RF, 2005 *Tony Lazzeri β, 2B, 1926-37 *Al Leiter, P, 1987–89, 2005 *Ricky Ledee, LF, 1998-2000 *Duffy Lewis, LF, 1919–20 *Jim Leyritz, C, 1990–96, 1999-2000 *Cory Lidle, P, 2006 (last) *Jon Lieber, P, 2004 *Ted Lilly, P, 2000–02 *Esteban Loaiza, P, 2004 *Kenny Lofton, CF, 2004 *Sherm Lollar, C, 1947–48 *Herman Long, SS, 1903 *Eddie Lopat, P, 1948–55 *Mike Lowell, 3B, 1998 (first) *Sparky Lyle, P, 1972–78; Cy Young 1977 ---- M *Scott Maetche, P, 2000–Present, 4 time Cy Young Award Winner, 2nd fastest Yankee pitch ever recorded, and is well known for contributing to the invention of the Dewey Decimal System. Scott Maetche insists that his success comes from eating healthy, and making sure he gets at least 8 hrs a night. *Ray Mack, 2B, 1947 *''Mickey Mantle'' β, CF, 1951–68; MVP 1956-1957, 1962, Triple Crown 1956, 1 Gold Glove *Roger Maris, RF, 1960–66; MVP 1960-1961, 1 Gold Glove *Billy Martin, 2B, 1950-53, 1955–57 *Tino Martinez, 1B, 1996-2001, 2005 *Tippy Martinez, P, 1974-76 *Kevin Mass, 1B,DH *''Hideki Matsui, LF, 2003- *Don Mattingly, 1B, 1982–95; MVP 1985, 9 Gold Gloves *Carlos May, DH, 1976–77 *Carl Mays, P, 1919–23 *Lee Mazzilli, 1B, 1982 *Gil McDougald, 2B-3B, 1951–60; RoY 1951 *Jack McDowell, P, 1995 *Sam McDowell, P, 1973–74 *Tim McIntosh, C/IF, 1996 *Bill McKechnie β, 2B, 1913 *George McQuinn, 1B, 1947-''48 *Ramiro Mendoza, P, 1996-2002 *Fred Merkle, 1B, 1925-''26'' *Andy Messersmith, P, 1978 *Bob Meusel, LF-RF, 1920-29 *Johnny Mize β, 1B, 1949-''53'' *Bill Monbouquette, P, 1967–68 *Raúl Mondesí, RF, 2002–03 *''Thurman Munson, C, 1969–79; MVP 1976, RoY 1970, 3 Gold Gloves *Bobby Murcer, CF, ''1965-66, 1969–74, 1979-''83''; 1 Gold Glove *'Mike Mussina', P, 2001- ; 2 Gold Gloves *Mike Myers, P, 2006-2007 ---- N *Dioner Navarro, C, 2004 (first) *Denny Neagle, P, 2000 *Jeff Nelson, P, 1996-2000, 2003 *Graig Nettles, 3B, 1973–83; 2 Gold Gloves, ALCS MVP 1981 *Joe Niekro, P, 1985–87 *Phil Niekro β, P, 1984–85 *Otis Nixon, RF-CF, 1983 *Hideo Nomo, P, 2005 ---- O *Johnny Oates, C, 1980-''81'' *Lefty O'Doul, P, 1919-20, 1922 *John Olerud, 1B, 2004 *Paul O'Neill, RF, 1993-''2001'' *Steve O'Neill, C, 1925 *Jesse Orosco, P, 2003 *Spike Owen, SS, 1993 ---- P *''Carl Pavano, P, 2005–present *Roger Peckinpaugh, SS, 1913–21 *Wily Mo Pena, RF, 1999-2001 *Herb Pennock β, P, 1923–33 *Joe Pepitone, 1B-OF, 1962–69; 3 Gold Gloves *Melido Perez, P, 1992–95 *Robert Pérez, CF-RF, 2001 *Gaylord Perry β, P, 1980 *'Andy Pettitte, P, 1995-2003, 2007–Present; ALCS MVP 2001 *Josh Phelps 2007 *Lou Piniella, LF-RF, 1974-''84'' *Wally Pipp, 1B, 1915–25 *Luis Polonia, DH-OF, 1989–90, 1994–95, 2000 *Sidney Ponson, P, 2006 *Jorge Posada, C, 1995- *Scott Proctor, P, 2004-2007 ---- Q *Paul Quantrill, P, 2004-2005 *Jack Quinn, P, 1909-12, 1919–21 ---- R *Tim Raines, LF, 1996–98 *Willie Randolph, 2B, 1976–88 *Vic Raschi, P, 1946-53 *Jared Ramstead, P, 2000 MVP World Series, AL MVP'(1999-Present) *Allie Reynolds, P, 1947-''54'' *''Bobby Richardson, 2B, 1955–66; 5 Gold Gloves, World Series MVP 1960 *Branch Rickey β, LF-C, 1907 *Dave Righetti, P, ''1979, 1981–90; RoY 1981 *Juan Rivera, LF-RF, 2001-03 *Mariano Rivera, P, 1995- ; World Series MVP 1999, ALCS MVP 2003 *Mickey Rivers, CF, 1976–79 *''Phil Rizzuto'' β, SS, 1941–42, 1946–56; MVP 1950 *Alex Rodriguez, 3B, 2004-, 2005 AL MVP *Aurelio Rodríguez, 3B, 1980–81 *Kenny Rogers, P, 1996–97 *Red Ruffing β, P, 1930–42, 1945–46 *''Marius Russo, P, 1939–43, 1946 *Babe Ruth β, RF-LF, 1920–34; MVP 1923 ---- S *Johnny Sain, P, 1951–55 *Deion Sanders, LF-CF, ''1989-90 *Scott Sanderson, P, 1991–92 *Steve Sax, 2B, 1989–91 *Everett Scott, SS, 1922–25 *George Scott, DH, 1979 (last) *Rodney Scott, SS-2B, 1982 (last) *Joe Sewell β, 3B, 1931-''33'' *Bobby Shantz, P, 1957–60; 4 Gold Gloves *Bob Shawkey, P, 1915-''27'' *Gary Sheffield, RF, 2004-2006 *Rubén Sierra, DH, 1995–96, 2003-2005 *Moose Skowron, 1B, 1954-62 *Enos Slaughter β, LF-RF-PH, 1954–55, 1956–59 *Lee Smith, P, 1993 *J.T. Snow, 1B, 1992 (first) *Luis Sojo, 2B-3B, 1996–99, 2000–01, 2003 *Alfonso Soriano, 2B, 1999-2003 *Jim Spencer, 1B-DH, 1978–81 *Shane Spencer, CF-RF, 1998-2002 *Andy Stankiewicz, 2B-SS, 1992-1993 *Mike Stanton, P, 1997-2002, 2005 *''Mel Stottlemyre, P, 1964–74 *Darryl Strawberry, DH-LF, 1995-''99 *Tanyon Sturtze, P, 2004- *Ed Sweeney, C, 1908-15 ---- T *Frank Tanana, P, 1993 (last) *Danny Tartabull, DH-RF, 1992–95 *Brien Taylor, P, 1991–98 *Ralph Terry, P, 1956-57, 1959–64; World Series MVP 1962 *Jay Tessmer, P, 1998-2002 *Marcus Thames, 1B, 2002 *Ryan Thompson, OF, 2000 *Marv Throneberry, 1B, 1955, 1958–59 *Luis Tiant, P, 1979–80 *César Tovar, DH, 1976 (last) *Bubba Trammell, DH, 2003 *Bob Turley, P, 1955–62; Cy Young 1958, World Series MVP 1958 *Chris Turner, C, 2000 ---- V *Elmer Valo, PH-RF, 1960 *Dazzy Vance β, P, 1915, 1918 *Javier Vázquez, P, 2004 *Robin Ventura, 3B, 2002–03 *Jose Vizcaino, 2B, 2000 *Luis Vizcaíno, P, 2007–Present ---- W *Dixie Walker, CF, 1931, 1933–36 *Paul Waner β, PH, 1944-''45'' *Chien-Ming Wang, P, 2005- *Gary Ward, LF-CF, 1987–89 *Claudell Washington, CF, 1986–88, 1990 *Allen Watson, P, 2000 *David Wells, P, 1997–98, 2002–03; ALCS MVP 1998 *Jake Westbrook, P, 2000 *John Wetteland, P, 1995–96; World Series MVP 1996 *''Roy White, LF, 1965–79 *Mark Whiten, LF, 1997 * Kemp Wicker, P, 1936–38 *Bob Wickman, P, ''1992-96 *''Bernie Williams, CF, 1991- ; 4 Gold Gloves, ALCS MVP 1996 *Gerald Williams, OF, 1992–96, 2001–02 *Stan Williams, P, 1963–64 *Enrique Wilson, SS-3B, 2001–04 *Dave Winfield β, RF-LF, 1981–88, 1990; 5 Gold Gloves *Mike Witt, P, 1990–91, 1993 *Mark Wohlers, P, 2001 *Tony Womack, 2B, 2005 *Jaret Wright, P, 2005-2006 ---- Z *Rollie Zeider, SS-2B, 1913 *Todd Zeile, 3B-1B, 2003 Hall of Famers *Frank Baker, 3B, 1916–19, 1921–22, inducted 1955 *Yogi Berra, C, 1946–63, inducted 1972 *Wade Boggs, 3B, 1993–97, inducted 2005 *Frank Chance, 1B, 1913–14, inducted 1946 *Jack Chesbro, P, 1903–09, inducted 1946 *Earle Combs, CF, 1924–35, inducted 1970 *Stan Coveleski, P, 1928, inducted 1969 *Joe DiMaggio, CF, 1936–42, 1946–51, inducted 1955 *Bill Dickey, C, 1923–43, 1946, inducted 1954 *Whitey Ford, P, 1950, 1953–67, inducted 1974 *Lou Gehrig, 1B, 1923–39, inducted 1939 *Lefty Gomez, P, 1930–43, inducted 1972 *Burleigh Grimes, P, 1934, inducted 1964 *Waite Hoyt, P, 1921–30, inducted 1969 *Catfish Hunter, P, 1975–79, inducted 1987 *Reggie Jackson, RF, 1977–81, inducted 1993 *Willie Keeler, RF, 1903–09, inducted 1939 *Tony Lazzeri, 2B, 1926–37, inducted 1991 *Mickey Mantle, CF, 1951–68, inducted 1974 *Johnny Mize, 1B, 1949–53, inducted 1981 *Phil Niekro, P, 1984–85, inducted 1997 *Herb Pennock, P, 1923–33, inducted 1948 *Gaylord Perry, P, 1980, inducted 1991 *Phil Rizzuto, SS, 1941–42, 1946–56, inducted 1994 *Red Ruffing, P, 1930–42, 1945–46, inducted 1967 *Babe Ruth, RF, 1924–34, inducted 1936 *Joe Sewell, SS, 1931–33, inducted 1977 *Enos Slaughter, RF, 1954–59, inducted 1985 *Dazzy Vance, P, 1915, 1918, inducted 1955 *Paul Waner, RF, 1943–44, inducted 1952 *Dave Winfield, LF, 1981-88 1990, inducted 2001 External links *BR batting statistics *BR pitching statistics * Category:Lists of Major League Baseball players Category:Major League Baseball all-time rosters